Looking Into a Strangers Eyes
by Jaders2007
Summary: Horatio Caine had always wondered if you could look into someone's eyes and see their past. He wondered if you could look into someone's heart and count how many pieces it was broken into. All Rebecca Kailey wanted to do was forget. Horatio/OC
1. Chapter 1: Rebecca Kailey

Full Summary:

Horatio Caine had always wondered if you could look into someone's eyes and see their past. He wondered if you could look into someone's heart and count how many pieces it was broken into. All Rebecca Kailey wanted to do was forget, and Horatio learns that not everyone's past should be looked into.

Chapter 1: Rebecca Kailey

She stared at herself in the mirror, her beautiful brown hair was losing its shine, and her eyes were losing enthusiasm. They were green, or used to be anyways, now they were turning some sort of grey, dark, boring, and terrified. She didn't really know what she was scared of. He was put away, behind bars, and he'd never be able to hurt her again…right?

She walked into her shop, a small fish store, surprisingly all of her employees, her three best friends, were already there, and already fighting. Conner was in the back feeding the fish, and Chris and Todd were up front arguing about what was the easiest way to drain a tank.

"Morning Becca," Both Chris and Todd greeted.

"Good Morning," Rebecca replied, she was in no mood for suck ups this morning, she got no sleep, and when she closed her eyes, all she could see was him.

"Hey Bec, I went and checked our inventory, and we are a little low on live sand."

"Ok, thanks Conner, Chris, get on that for me would you," Rebecca replied as she put her things in the back.

"Sure thing boss," Replied Chris.

Rebecca knew it would be a very long day.

At about noon, Rebecca got a call; it was from her best friend, Calleigh Duquesne. Calleigh needed somebody to get all of the organisms out of a saltwater tank that was at a party. At that party, a man had lost his arm, which sadly led to him losing his life. Becca felt sorry for the man, but knew that she had a mission.

Becca walked into the Miami Dade Crime Lab with directions on where to go. She had parked her SUV outside, and an officer had come by the shop earlier to collect everything they'd need. Becca had hoped everything was already there, that way she could get it done and over with. To be honest, she wasn't into anything dead… she could barely handle when a fish died. She was walking around for about ten minutes when she realized…she was lost.

_Great Job Bec, your first time here, and you get yourself lost. It's not that hard to follow directions on a piece of paper. Gosh I can be so dumb sometimes. _

"Ma'am, are you lost?" Someone behind her asked.

"Um…yeah I think I am I'm looking for the…" Becca laughed nervously as she turned around. "Oh hi, your Calleigh's friend, I saw your picture at her house once," _God, he was even more beautiful in real life. _"Um…but yeah…I'm looking for the tank? I'm the Marine Biologist.

"Right this way Ma'am." Horatio Caine said.

Becca was working, and getting everything done, but she couldn't forget meeting the redhead with the beautiful eyes and the sweet smile. He was really amazing. Becca knew she wasn't really ready for a relationship; however, she did like him. Maybe invite him over to watch a movie, coffee, a romantic dinner…not…Horatio Caine had money and was very well taken care of. Becca was sure he had a wife…a family…maybe a baby? Becca on the other hand, made money, but it all went to paying off medical bills. The team was very grateful for her help, and she hugged her friend, and told everyone else bye. As she was walking out, She bumped into guess who…Horatio Caine.

_Great job Bec, run into the guy and kill him. _

"I'm very sorry," Horatio said meaningfully after he helped her up.

"It's fine; I should watch where I'm going. I'm Rebecca Kailey, most call me Becca,"

"I'm Horatio Caine; it's nice to meet you,"

"It's nice to meet you too, well…I should be going, I really am sorry for that Mr. Caine,"

"Please, call me Horatio, and its fine. Don't worry about it, and it's been great meeting you."

"You too," Rebecca replied, and she walked to her car and drove home.

Horatio stood there and watched her drive away. He had to call Calleigh and get the info on this girl. She was amazing. Horatio really liked her, but wondered if she liked him back. "I think it's time to talk to Tripp," He said as he walked away.

I hope you all liked! Please Read and Review! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: Horatio Caine

Hey Guys! Here is Chapter two! I hope you like it please read and review! Thanks!

Horatio had walked back into the lab in search of Calleigh, when he found her; she was just about to leave.

"Hey Calleigh, can I ask you about your friend Becca?" Horatio asked.

"Sure, what do you wanna know?" Calleigh asked.

"Well for starters, what is she like? What does she like? Is she single? Does she have children? Does she like children, and what did she say about my picture from your house?" Horatio said in like two breaths.

"Ok, slow down," Calleigh laughed. "She's really sweet, sensitive, and has many trust issues, she's very insecure, but she likes to have fun, likes to get to know people, she just doesn't like for people to know her."

"Why is that?" Horatio asked.

"Well, there's more to the story, but basically, she's scared of being hurt again, she's scared that if she puts her guard down, she'll be hurt." She likes saltwater tanks. She owns a small shop about a mile from here. Yes, she's single. No she doesn't have children although wants them badly, and the picture thing, we'll just say, she likes you.

"Thanks Calleigh." Horatio replied gratefully.

"Never a problem H," And with that Calleigh left the lab and was on her way home.

A Few Hours Later: Horatio's Home

_Ok, so Calleigh said Becca likes me, but…does she really? I mean, when I helped her up today, it was really amazing what I felt, but Calleigh is right, there is definitely a wall there. Should I ask her out, or should I just stop by her store? I'm not too sure what to think about all the information Calleigh gave me. I do want to know more about the picture thing. I don't want her to feel rushed, or feel like she has to go out with me, but I like her… am I really over Marisol and her death. Eric was right when we talked the other day. He said, I need to move on. Marisol would have wanted that for me. I know he's right, but why does thinking about another woman seem so wrong? Am I emotionally, mentally and physically ready to give myself to another woman? Or am I just trying to get the pain of Marisol off my mind. Am I ready to love again? Well, I should be getting to bed now. I'll ask Eric about it, and then talk to Calleigh about the easiest possible way to approach her without scaring her into thinking I'm going to hurt her. _

The next day Horatio and Tripp had walked off the elevator, and Tripp went to his office to check on a suspect, and Horatio went and asked Calleigh where Becca's shop was located, and what type of coffee she liked, and if she liked going for walks, and when her lunch break was. After getting all the information, he went down to the small coffee shop and then ventured to see Becca. He was nervous. He sat in his car debating.

_Ok Caine, I know its been awhile, but you can do this, besides, its not like your asking her to jump in bed with you, its just coffee, a walk, and some conversation. It's normal to have some conversation in your life. Maybe then I can stop talking to myself, and remember, its just a friendly thing, you just want to get to know her first. Deep breath…and lets go. _

Horatio walked into her shop and was faced with Conner and Chris at the front counter.

"Hello Sir," Chris says with a big goofy smile on his face like he had just fallen in love.

"Hi, is Rebecca here?" Horatio asks.

"Yep, I'll go get her," Chris says as he heads for her office, swinging his hips.

"Hey uh…don't worry about him…he's…a little out there." Conner says, trying to make sure the Lieutenant wasn't too freaked out before spending time with Becca.

"Thanks," Horatio says and smiles.

"Horatio?" Becca says.

"Hey Becca, I was wondering, if maybe you'd like to go for a walk?"

"Sure, I'd love too."

Horatio was crazy relieved that she said sure, he was excited to spend time with her.

"So, where are you from?" Horatio asked Becca.

"I'm from Louisiana, but I spent a lot of my time in Japan, I lived there for two years." What about you?

"Well, I'm from New York, lived there, moved here, and have been here ever since. Did you like it in Japan?"

"Yes I did! I love it in Japan. It's a really great place."

Horatio smiles at her, but both aren't really to sure what to think.

"Hey Becca,"

"Yes?"

Horatio takes a deep breath and then says, "Would you like to hang out sometime? I mean…just as friends, we could go out to eat, or have coffee…again, or maybe something else?"

Becca laughs, "I'd love to Horatio."

Horatio was blown away. He was for sure she would reject him, but she wasn't rejecting him. He wasn't too sure what to say.

Becca felt his uneasiness, and knew she needed to get back to work soon.

"Well, we should both get back to work. Thank you very much for the coffee. How much do I owe you?

"Nothing, it's on me," And with that he smiled and walked to his car and waved goodbye and she did the same. Then Horatio had a huge realization. _She said she'd like to hang out. _

Next thing Horatio knew Becca was at his car window and handed him her number.

"Top is my house, bottom is my cell, and I have free texting. Thanks so much for today Horatio, you made my day." Then as soon as she appeared, she was gone again.

_Oh my god…I made her day._

I hope you all liked please Review! Thanks so much!


	3. Chapter 3: The Date

Hello! Here is chapter 3! I hope you all like, please read and review.

Chapter 3: The Date

It had been one week. Horatio was busy at work, and so was Becca, but they talked every night no matter how tired the other was. Horatio had taken the weekend off to hang out with Becca; he was very elated about being able to **finally **spend time with her. Becca, however, was very nervous. They were going out tonight, and Becca had no idea what to wear. I guess it would have been easier if she knew **where **they were going. Becca decided to text Horatio. Both were glad they had free texting; otherwise their phone bills would be through the roof.

"Hey, I'm getting ready, but not sure what to wear, can you at least tell me that much? LOL!"

Horatio saw his phone light up and laughed at her message. "Something simple, it's not formal."

"Ok, c u later," Becca texted and grabbed her favorite pair of jeans, her flats with pink sock and her black top. She was very excited. After throwing her hair up into an up do, she put her makeup on and grabbed her purse just as Horatio pulled in.

"So can you finally tell me where we're goin'?" Becca asked.

"Nope, it's a secret; however I don't think you have been there before." Horatio replied.

"Ugh! Horatio Caine! You're not being very nice to me today!" Becca jokingly pouted.

"Don't worry; we'll be there soon enough."

Becca's POV

_I'm so excited, but it would be nice to know where we're going. Well, he said I hadn't been there yet. So… let's think about all the places I've never been…uh oh…too many. This man is gonna drive me crazy…although…I don't think I'd mind that. Whoa! Becca, relax girl! Chill, it's just a date…its ok._

Horatio's POV

_Ok, why did she stop talking, is she upset. Oh please don't tell me I upset her. Breathe Caine. It'll be ok. I haven't told her yet, but the new aquarium is finally open, and I want her to see it. There shouldn't be too many people here this time of night. _

"Hey, you ok?" Horatio asked, preparing for the worst.

"I'm great, just tryin' to figure out where the hell you're taking me." Rebecca replied laughing.

_She always knows how to make a nervous situation go away. _

"Hey, Horatio…I promised myself I wasn't going to ask this, but…is this a date?" Rebecca asked nervously.

"I was kind of hoping it was," Horatio laughed nervously.

"Me too," And there she went with making all of the awkwardness go away. She was really good at that.

They got out the car and Becca still had no idea where they were. She was really hoping Horatio would just come out and tell her where they were, but then she realized where they were.

"Horatio! The new aquarium? How did you get us in?"

"Well, it's free and it's really not that difficult, I just asked when the fewest people were here, they said late at night. We have two hours till they close, so that'll be cool. Plus you can teach me."

Becca laughed, and then she felt his hand on her lower back, guiding her, and she got that butterfly feeling.

"Becca, may I ask you something?" Horatio asked when they finally got inside.

"Sure,"

"Have you ever been married before," Horatio asked, he needed to tell her about Marisol, but decided he would tell her when he took her home, it's not really a discussion for a public place, but this question he thought was ok.

_What am I supposed to tell him? Should I tell him? I don't want to, but maybe it's for the best, but if I don't, maybe he'll never know._

"Nope Becca replied and smiled at him."

_Why did she hesitate? Is there something she isn't telling me? Becca wouldn't lie to me. Maybe she just doesn't want to talk about it here. Calleigh said Becca was a great woman, and she really is. I feel like…maybe I already love her, but then…there's Marisol. Is there a way to love again, but never forget her? Would being with Becca be cheating on Mari? _

On the drive back home, both could tell something was wrong with the other. Horatio didn't want to push Becca, but he wanted to know if one day she'd be comfortable talking their relationship further. They'd known each other for two weeks, and they already felt a connection together. When they got to Becca's house, Becca invited him in.

"Would you like to come in?"

"I would," Horatio smiled.

They walked in, and Horatio looked around. He saw the dining room, and then he saw the huge empty fish tank in the living room/kitchen. She was very orderly. There are 3 bedrooms upstairs, one is my office the other is a guest room, and of course the last is my room.

"Rebecca, may I talk to you about something?" Horatio asked.

Rebecca spun around quickly; he never called her Rebecca anymore.

"Sure," She was shaking; she had no idea what he had to say, or why he called her Rebecca. The name thing was what bothered her.

"Rebecca, calm down sweetheart, you're shaking. Relax," Horatio soothed her. He sat down on the couch, and wanted nothing more than to just hold her, but he was afraid that would be crossing the line. "Rebecca…I was married once, however, she was killed by the Mala Noche on our wedding day," Horatio said.

Rebecca stared at him, then grabbed his hand, and pulled him to her, "Its ok Horatio. Everything is gonna be ok."

Horatio had tears in his eyes, he couldn't believe he was almost crying, "I just miss her so much, and I want to try to move on and have a relationship with you, if that would be something you want, but I feel like, even though I talk to you, and I know that she's gone, I feel like I'm being unfaithful to her. Her brother and family told me I should try seeing someone, but I don't know if I can. I'm sorry Becca."

Becca listened to every word he said, "Horatio, it'll be ok. If you aren't ready for a relationship I understand. I have some serious trust issues too, but I think that your wife would want you to move on, and would want you to be happy instead of being upset all the time. I know it's hard, and it's ok to mourn, but I think she would want you to move on and be happy."

Horatio knew she was right, Marisol would have wanted him to move on, and Horatio knew in his heart that Marisol sent him Becca.


	4. Chapter 4: Marisol DelkoCaine

Hello, I'm back with chapter 4 of Looking Through a Strangers Eyes. I hope you like please read and review.

Chapter 4: Marisol Delko-Caine

Becca was thinking a lot about what Horatio had said last night. He was coming over today because he had the day off. Becca was excited. They planned to just sit and talk and do things around the house. Becca was planning on finally filling that tank. She was excited, but not only because she does what she loves, but because she gets to spend time with Horatio. She really cared about him. Soon enough there was a knock in the door.

"Hey there," Rebecca said.

"Hi, you doing ok?" Horatio asked.

"Yep, I'm perfect, you?"

"Never been better,"

The two sat on the couch talking about what Becca wanted to do with the tank. She had intended to make it a reef. She knew it would be very beautiful. For a minute Becca paused and just looked at Horatio. He looked as if he wasn't sleeping, and wasn't eating much either.

"When was the last time you ate?" Rebecca asked.

"I ate this morning," Horatio replied.

"Horatio…" Becca spoke softly in a firm warning tone.

"I promise, I had pancakes," Horatio replied.

"What time, are you hungry again?" Becca asked.

"I had gotten done about 10 minutes before you called so about 40 minutes ago. So no I'm not really hungry, why?" Horatio seemed on edge.

"Hey, Horatio, are you alright, you look like you haven't ate much and you look like you haven't slept in a week, and you seem a little on edge,"

Becca didn't really want to mention him being on edge, but maybe she needed to. She went and grabbed a bottle of water and handed it to him. He opened it and took a long drink then set the water down on a coaster. He leaned forward and put his head in his hands. Becca scooted over right next to him and placed her hand on his back. She immediately felt him tense up. Becca wasn't really sure what to do, she didn't want to push him, but she wanted him to relax.

"I'm not going to push you about this," Rebecca said softly, Horatio nodded.

"However I do hope you could trust me enough to tell me sometime," Horatio looked down at the floor, and nodded again.

After a few minutes Horatio started to relax, and Becca thought it would be ok to rub his back a bit. She was right Horatio didn't mind. She was gentle, and sweet, but knew when and when not to push a situation.

"Would you like to talk about it," Rebecca asked softly.

"I'm not too sure," Horatio was kind of confused, he was afraid if he told her his fears she wouldn't want to be with him.

"Can I ask you a couple of questions about your wife," Rebecca asked, but was kind of mad at herself, here he was almost crying in her living room and here she was asking about what was probably making him cry.

"I'm sorry, that was seriously out of line Horatio I apologize," Rebecca said sincerely.

"No, Becca, please do."

"Well…," Rebecca hesitated. "What was her name? What was she like?"

Horatio smiled at her curiosity, and the memory of his wife, "Her name was Marisol, she was sweet, patient, caring, but she had cancer."

"I'm sorry," Rebecca replied trying to picture her, she really wished she hadn't asked.

"Please don't be," Horatio smiled. "We were going to start a family, but we didn't have enough time to."

"Horatio, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. Rebecca got up very uncomfortable, and tried to pretend to do dishes.

"Hey Bec," Horatio laughed.

"What?"

"Come sit back down, I know there are no dishes in there," They both busted into fits of laughter.

"Ok you got me, but that was hilarious," Rebecca said still laughing.

"It was wasn't it," Horatio smiled at her.

"I know I said I wouldn't push the issue, but is Marisol, is she what was bothering you?"

"Partially, but I just haven't slept well, I wake up all the time and at all hours for no reason,"

"Well, if you'd like, you can stay in my guest room, sometimes a change of scenery helps me."

They had officially known each other for two weeks today, and here was Becca, telling him he could stay in her house.

"I can't, I have to work tomorrow," Horatio said miserably, he also thought it may be a little too early to start staying over at each other houses. Technically, they weren't even dating yet.

"Ok, that's fine, maybe another time," Rebecca said, it didn't bother her at all, in fact, she also thought maybe it was a little too soon, but still, he needed someone, but that's ok, because when he didn't have her, he still had Marisol.


	5. Chapter 5: Dating and Nightmares

Hello! I'm back with Chapter 5. I hope you all like it! Please Read and Review.

Chapter 5: Dating and Nightmares

One month later

Yep, it was one month later. They had been seeing each other for one month, both were excited to be together, and they talked about everything for the most part. Horatio talked about what was bothering him, but Becca, she still had her wall. It was more evident now than it ever was before.

One night, while Horatio was working, Becca got a phone call. Horatio wouldn't be coming tonight because he wouldn't get off until later, but she answered it anyways, but it wasn't Horatio.

"Hello Becca, did you miss me," His raspy voice came through the phone.

"Leave me alone, you can't hurt me anymore," Rebecca cried, she was close to tears.

She picked up her cell phone and texted Horatio.

"H it's B, I have to leave town. Please don't be mad-

"You know, your boyfriend is gonna be pretty pissed that you lied to him,"

She frantically tried to finish her text, "I'm in danger, I really care about you Horatio, always remember that."

Horatio got the text, did a u-turn, and drove as fast as he could to Becca's.

"You know, your boyfriends probably on his way," What he doesn't know, is that he'll never be able to protect you. **You are mine**!" With that, Becca dropped the phone and grabbed a bag, she was packing her things, and then tried to think."

_He wasn't supposed to be able to find me. Oh god Horatio hurry please. Wait, what if he isn't coming? Is he going to kill me? What if Horatio doesn't get to me in time? _

The next thing she thought of was maybe…if she ended her life…maybe he wouldn't hurt her anymore, he couldn't. Then she thought about Horatio, she needed him, she wasn't about to hurt him. Marisol left him too soon. As she was thinking she felt and hand on her shoulder, she turned around ready to fight when Horatio grabbed her. She fell into him crying, and screaming.

"He's gonna kill me," Rebecca kept repeating.

"Shh, sweetheart, its me, calm down, no one is going to hurt you, I'm here now," Horatio tried to calm her down, but whatever happened, traumatized her.

He finally got her to somewhat relax, he had her on the couch, he gave her a bottle of water and rubbed her back. She was scared. She had to tell Horatio soon. She knew he'd be angry, but there was a reason.

"Sweetheart, tell me what happened," Horatio tried.

Becca grabbed Horatio's hand, "He called me and he told me that he was out of jail, and he was going to kill me." Horatio, I can't stay here, I'm terrified. I care about you so much, that's why I need to leave, that way he can't hurt me, if he hurts me it'll hurt you, and I've never wanted to hurt you."

"Sweetheart, who is he?"

Becca frantically shook her head,

"Alright, calm down honey, it'll be ok." Horatio went and grabbed her bag.

"Do you have everything Becca?" She shook her head yes and Horatio grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. He threw her bag in the back of his hummer and got Becca in the car. His hand never left his gun. He got in the car and drove out of there. Becca cried herself to sleep, and then Horatio carried her into his bedroom when they got to his house. Nobody was going to hurt Becca. He called for a unit to be out at her house, and he put her things in the guestroom in case she woke up and wasn't comfortable sleeping with him.

Horatio got into the shower, and cleaned himself up. He didn't know what he would do if something happened to Becca. He loved her so much already, but Horatio was never the type to posses over someone. He really cared about her, and wanted nothing more than to love her unconditionally without any one hurting her or stressing her out.

_I'm glad she's ok. Now, maybe if I could get her to talk about it. I know she doesn't want to say anything, but we need to know how to get this guy. Becca said he was in jail, I don't really want to have Tripp look into Becca's past like that, but if we can find out who he is, we can get him locked right back up. _

Horatio got out of his shower, brushed his teeth and wrote a note to Becca in case she woke up and was uncomfortable waking him up. He wouldn't have cared though. He didn't want to sleep really, he was too worked up. Besides, he could stay up all night and watch Becca sleep. He always imagined the way she slept. He got to see a small glimpse in the car. It wasn't enough to satisfy him though. He wondered if she kicked or rolled around a lot when she slept, he wanted to know if she had nightmares, he wanted to know if Becca liked to snuggle or if she was a loner when she slept. God he hoped she wasn't. He dreamed of being able to hold somebody again. He got into bed and Becca stirred.

"Horatio," She said groggily.

"I'm here sweetheart, don't worry, I'm not gonna leave you."

"What if he tries-" Becca tried.

"Shh, don't worry about him, I'm here now and nobody is gonna hurt you. Are you comfortable sleeping in here, if your not I have a guest room."

The fear in Becca's eyes said it all. Horatio was not letting her out of his sight. She truly was scared. They were turned toward each other and looking at each other. Her emerald green eyes were shining with tears, he remembered when he first met her, her eyes were grey. Lifeless, you could call it. Horatio pushed her hair out of her face and let his hand linger on her cheek. Her hand joined his, and soon they fell into a restless slumber.


	6. Chapter 6: The Morning After Disaster

Hey again! I have been a writing fool recently! Here's chapter six. Read and Review. Thanks so much!

Chapter 6: The Morning After Disaster

Horatio woke up at ten AM. He was surprised; usually he didn't sleep that late. Becca was up a lot throughout the night. She kept having nightmares; but Horatio was there every time to help her relax. When Horatio opened his eyes, Rebecca was lying next to him and their hands were interlaced.

_God I'd love to wake up every morning like this next to this beautiful woman. I know she's not ready for a commitment like that when we have only been together a month, but still plans for the future maybe. I think I'm going to ask Becca about the man that called her. Like I said before, I don't want to invade her privacy by __**having **__to look into her past, but how else are we going to catch him if she doesn't tell me. I don't want to threaten her with the, "If you don't tell me I'm gonna just look myself." I can't do that to Becca, but I need to let her know that I need to know. _

Horatio felt Becca stir beside him and he looked over to her.

Horatio smiled at a nowhere awake Becca, "Good morning sweetheart."

"Morning," Becca replied. She got up and brushed her teeth.

"Sorry, it's just something I do. How long have you been up?" Becca asked after coming back, she was now sitting on her right leg, her other draped over the side of the bed.

"Not too long," Horatio replied, he looked at Becca, she was looking on the window, the light from the window was shining in on her face and it made her look radiant. She was dressed in her pajamas still from when he went and got her. A 3/4ths sleeved white t-shirt with a pair of short navy blue shorts. Her hair was pulled back into a pony and her bangs were swept to the side.

"Becca, remember when you told me you didn't want to push me?"

"Of course Horatio, why? Have I done something to upset you?"

"Not at all, I just…I don't want to push you, but there are something's I need to know."

"About last night," Becca said. She was now lying back on the bed, her left arm behind her head and her right hand on her stomach, her favorite way to lie. She loved Horatio's home. It was amazing.

"Yes," Horatio didn't want to go any further, if he had his way the guy would just be locked up and he wouldn't need to dig in her past, but there was this wall with Becca. He didn't want to break it down. He wanted Becca to let it down for him.

_Well…now I'm in a situation. How could I have been so stupid? I should have told him the moment he asked me. What in the hell am I supposed to say to him. Am I just supposed to let him find out on his own, or should I just tell him. It may save us both some embarrassment if I just tell him, but he may never want to be with me again. I've screwed up; I know that, but its time to make it right._

"Horatio?"

"Yes?" 

"Can you hold me for awhile, I need to figure a few things out first," Becca couldn't believe was she just asked him.

Horatio was already lying on his left side, Becca was on her back still, but that was perfect. Horatio's hand went across her hand on her stomach, and he felt this electricity. He moved his arm all the way across her body until he was able to pull her to him and to where they were both lying on their left side. Becca loved this feeling. Horatio loved it even more. Horatio knew that she was sensitive, and he respected that, he was just trying to figure out the easiest way to help her. He couldn't help her if she didn't help him.

"Horatio, I haven't been exactly truthful with you, I'm sorry," Rebecca said with tears in her eyes.

"Well, sweetheart lets just try to work through it together."

"Remember when you asked me if I was married the night we had our first date?" Rebecca asked trying to keep her emotions together. Now she was back on her back, and Horatio was still on his side.

"Yes, you told me no." Horatio understood now, why the man wanted Becca.

"I was married once; my divorce was final about 3 years ago when I was twenty five. I married him when I was twenty two, and I regretted every second of it. He was perfect until we got married. The night we got married…our wedding night, he told me to get him a drink, I told him ok, but that I wanted to get my dress off first. He was completely sober, and he just turned around and slapped me. It started from then on. I didn't want to tell you because I figured, if I didn't tell anybody about being married, I could act like it never happened, forget about it, and move on. I never wanted anything to happen, and I never wanted to hurt you. I don't want you to hate me, but if you want this to end I understand."

Becca pulled her shorts up a little, and she had scars on her legs, "This is where he took a razor blade to my legs." She pulled her right sleeve up, "This is where he held my arm over a gas stove. He generally beat the crap out of me; I had a black eye for two months." She pulled her shirt up a little, "He stabbed me, and then he locked me in a bathroom with a bucket filled with Ammonia and Bleach. The inside of my lungs look like I've swallowed fire five times they are so burned with the gas the chemicals made."

Becca didn't want to look at Horatio, but she did anyways. His face looked like he understood why she didn't tell him. He looked sympathetic. I didn't tell you because I didn't want your pity. I didn't want you to feel like you had to be with me or had to stay with me because of what he did to me, and I still don't. If that's what this is gonna turn into I'm gonna get my things and leave. Becca was standing now. Horatio got up, went over to her, and wiped her tears away.

"Becca, I'd never hurt you. I really care about you, and I understand now. I want to be with you, and it's not for pity, it's because I want to be with you, and I care about you, you deserve to be treated right," Horatio said as he hugged her.

"Are you sure?" Rebecca asked.

"Of course I am, I don't say things I don't mean sweetheart," He was still hugging her in the middle of the room. He finally understood, she finally let him in, and they were happy together.

I hope you all liked! More chapters to come! Please review!


	7. Chapter 7: The First Kiss

Hey guys! Please Read and Review! Thanks

Chapter 7: The First Kiss

They found him. They found him and Horatio Caine was going to tear the man to pieces. Tripp started talking to him about conducting himself in an appropriate manner, but that didn't stop him, he walked right past his friend and right into the interrogation room. He slammed his hands down on the table and the hate was evident in his eyes.

"So, you really think I was just gonna let you hurt Becca like that?" Horatio said in a low deep voice.

"I was actually hoping you'd be there, kill two birds with one stone you know." He had his hands clasped behind his head, god this guy was an arrogant jerk.

"Well, right now my officers and I are racking up all the charges we can. We aren't gonna let you get away with **anything **this time."

"Yeah well, I'll be out in a few months on good behavior," He said as Eric Delko walked in.

"I highly doubt that sir," Horatio said.

"Well don't doubt it, and just so you know, Becca will turn on you just like she did me. She started to act like she hated me."

"I think she had a good reason to," Eric said, he could see the suspect was really pissing his boss off, everybody in the department knew to never mess with a pissed of Horatio Caine.

"Well, then she started sleeping around, got tied up in work all the time, never wanted to be home with me."

"Nobody believes you were actually the victim in the situation," Eric said.

"Well I was-," Horatio grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pushed him into the wall.

"H, back off man," Horatio heard Eric say, he was not backing down.

"You listen, and you listen well. You are going to jail for a long time. If you get out before you die, you are not to come anywhere near Rebecca Kailey, if I find out you call her, or contact her in any way, shape or form, I will come after you, and it will be your last standing day on Earth." And with that, one very pissed off Horatio Caine left the crime lab.

Horatio walked into Becca's Store where he was greeted by Chris. Chris was quite the weird guy, but Horatio had kind of taken a liking to him.

"Hey chief, she's in the back with a customer." Chris said.

"They are talking about compatible fish to go in this guy's tank," Conner said as he came around the corner. "Morning Lieutenant," Conner said.

"Morning guys, where's Todd, I haven't seen him in awhile?" Horatio asked.

The two boys looked at each other, and then Becca came walking around the corner with a bag of two clownfish, "Hey guys, what's up?" Becca rang her customer up, and looked at Horatio's face. He was not a happy camper this morning. When Becca got him into her office, they sat in silence next to each other.

"I'm gonna take a few days off I think," Horatio said.

"Is everything alright? It isn't like you to just take time off Horatio. Do you want me to take some time off as well?"

"Everything is fine, I just need a break, and you can take time off if you want. It's your choice."

Rebecca knew something wasn't right, she held his hand and looked at him. She was trying to see if maybe he'd let her in. Horatio was trying to do better with telling her things, and so far it was great, but something had really bothered him.

"Was it the interrogation?" Becca asked.

"I really don't want to talk about that right now," Horatio was angry, not at Becca, but the way that man just degraded Becca, like she wasn't even human.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-," Becca started.

"No, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that sweetheart, I'm sorry."

That night, after the interrogation, Horatio was glad to be home with Rebecca. He liked to know she was safe. It was a week after Becca told him about her marriage, and since then, she had been staying at Horatio's house. Both weren't ready to move in together, but they didn't want to be apart either.

Becca's POV

_Well, going home will be a relief. Staying at Horatio's home is still foreign to me, but I've had a great time, and that's all that matters. I need to get that tank set up for that customer tomorrow. I'll be busy even if I'm working from home, and I need to go grocery shopping. _

Horatio's POV

_It's been great having Becca here. I don't want her to leave. I miss her already. Should I just hug her bye tonight? Is she ready for something more though? How do you know? Marisol was always forward with me, so I never really needed to worry about reading women, and since I haven't been with anyone in a long time, I guess I'm a little rusty at it. _

The two were doing dishes after dinner, and Horatio would wash, and Becca would dry.

"Hey, you missed a spot," Becca laughed.

"I did? That usually doesn't happen." Horatio tried to inspect the plate but before he knew it Becca was tickling him. Ok, this was weird. Horatio Caine, the redheaded badass who doesn't let anyone get in his way or bother anyone on his team or anyone he cared about, was almost crying with laughter at Becca tickled him. They laughed for like ten minutes straight.

"That was mean." Horatio laughed.

"I couldn't help it, it was great. I would have been super mad if you weren't ticklish. That would have been a total bummer." Becca said as they were laughing.

After finally finishing dishes, Becca went up and got her bag. Horatio wished she was still tickling him. Hell, she could tickle him all night if it meant she'd stay, but she had to go.

"Ok, well I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow." Becca said.

Horatio nodded, "Yeah,"

Becca grabbed Horatio's hand; she knew he didn't want her to leave. She walked a little closer to him and licked her lips. She searched in Horatio's eyes. She didn't want to do anything that would mess this up, or mess their future up, but Becca wanted to do this. She wanted to kiss Horatio Caine.

Becca's POV

_We kissed gently, our lips just brushing. I've been kissed before, and I had kissed before, but it never felt like this. The softness of his lips on mine, his hand on my lower back, the other intertwined with mine, his tongue running along my lips and into my mouth. It was amazing. _

Horatio's POV

_Why did we never do this before? She's good at it, very good at it. Her hand is still intertwined with mine, and her other on my shoulder. _

They didn't pull apart until their lungs were screaming with air. There they were, standing on Horatio's porch, and they didn't care. They smiled at each other, and shared a smaller sweet kiss, and Becca was on her way.

This was gonna be one hell of a lonely night.

Thanks, I hope you all liked. More chapters to come! Please read and review.


	8. Chapter 8: They Were Wrong

I'd like to thank everyone who has supported me so far! Please Read and Review! Thanks!

Chapter 8: They Were Wrong

They were wrong. Becca's ex-husband didn't actually do anything but trespass. Calleigh found a shoe tread that matched his brand of shoe and the things he said from the phone conversation, like how he knew she was texting gave him away. He wasn't sentenced to jail though, just a 1000 dollar fine. That's it. Becca was no longer safe.

It was the morning after the interrogation. This time Horatio was over at Becca's. She was getting stuff out of her jeep, and setting it in front of her fish tank for home. She started up a client's tank, but it needs to run for awhile so everything can stabilize. Becca got everything out and set by her tank, she still hadn't done this, and then went and sat by Horatio on the couch.

"So, what are we gonna do the rest of the day," Becca asked.

"I don't know, what would you like to do?" Horatio laughed.

"What ever you want to do," She smiled.

"Well, since we both took a few days off, how about I shower, and unpack my things, and then I'll meet you here?"

"That's great! That means I can start on my tank!" Becca jumped up and disappeared again in the garage.

Horatio was in the shower, and Becca was spreading her live sand on the bottom of her 250 gallon saltwater tank. She had the water already treated and stirred; it just needed to be added. After filling the tank halfway Becca added her live rock and live coral, and by the time Horatio unpacked his things in the guestroom, and then went to see what she was up to. He was actually very curious about everything she was adding. That was all she was going to do today, the tank needed time to run and stabilize.

She and Horatio went to the store, came home, watched movies, ate, and soon fell asleep next to each other.

He was going to get her, he wouldn't be stopped. He was already plotting. He had the chloroform, but he wouldn't use it on Becca, Becca was easy. It was that guy she was with. He didn't give up. He wasn't going to break in, he was sure Becca had an alarm now, he'd pick the lock run in, chloroform Horatio and grab Becca, he would make her pay, even if it was the last thing he ever did.

Becca woke up next to Horatio; she got up and brushed her teeth, and started breakfast. This morning they were having bacon, sausage, and scrambled eggs. She didn't have any pancake mix or she would have made those too. Pancakes were Horatio's favorite food of all time; he could eat them for every meal, but for today he was just gonna have to do without.

They ate breakfast, and then Horatio went to get some gas in the truck. He was going from Becca's to his job, and when he got back, Becca was gone, there was a letter on the table which he thought was from Becca, but he was wrong.

Horatio Caine,

By the time you receive this message Becca will be with me. I'm going to show you exactly what it's like to hurt. I'm getting my payback, and this time **I **decide if Becca lives.

Horatio was terrified. He was already hurting. He vowed to get Becca back or die trying. She was too important to him, and he was not gonna let that creep hurt her. He felt it was his fault Marisol died, and he was not about to let Rebecca die. He would find where she was. He called Tripp and had him put a BOLO out on his vehicle, and looked on his record, he had priors, but he needed a location, he was trying to find out where he committed most of his crimes.

Calleigh had found Becca's print and a piece of her hair in her ex-husbands car that was found abandoned in the Everglades. Tripp knew Horatio was worried out of his skin. He found a possible location on their whereabouts. Horatio was in the car and at the location in ten minutes, but sadly no sign of Rebecca. The team processed the scene like they would any other scene, but nothing was really of any help besides a piece of paper and a bottle of juice. Horatio realized immediately, it was invisible ink. He poured the red-purple cranberry juice on the paper, and there was an address. They knew where Becca was.

On the drive there, both Horatio and Tripp were silent, Horatio was furious, and Tripp, well…Tripp was scared out of his pants. He'd never seen somebody break as many traffic laws as Horatio did in twenty minutes, and he worked patrol for fifteen years. When they arrived on scene SWAT was there, no sign of anyone being in the house. The kicked the door in, and Tripp, Horatio and half the SWAT team went in. Still no luck, Horatio was starting to shake with anxiety. At the lab he sat with his friends, they were trying to console him, but it wasn't working. Seconds turned into minutes, minutes turned into hours, and then his phone rang.

They had found Rebecca Kailey.

Hope you all liked! More to come! Please Review! Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9: A Good Man is Hard to Find

Here's the ninth chapter! Hope you like please read and review! Thanks!

Chapter 9: A Good Man is Hard to Find

Horatio ran to his hummer. He told them to stay where they were. He was driving fast, he was swerving through traffic, and even though his foot was down as far as it could go on the gas pedal he wasn't going fast enough. His sirens were on, and it seemed like nobody was moving out of his way. Not many things scared Horatio Caine, but…Horatio Caine was scared.

Five Hours Later

Becca woke up in a daze, she couldn't see much, and even though she just woke up, she was so tired. She felt dry tears on her face, she couldn't see much but there was a sliver of light coming through a door from the top of what felt like stairs. She felt something on floor next to her, it was a lamp. She turned it on and set it upright so she could see where she was. She heard somebody talking upstairs and knew exactly who it was.

"Boss, what are we gonna do with her," One voice asked.

"I'm going to deal with her, and then we'll dump her so that her boyfriend can find her," Becca's ex-husband said.

"That's good boss, I like the plan,"

"Do me a favor, shut up," He barked back at his accomplice.

He went walking down the stairs with an evil grin. He grabbed Becca by her hair and started smacking her. She was no longer used to the pain. She and Horatio had been together a month and a half, he was the gentlest person she knew, and he never touched her in any wrong way. That's the reason why she loved him, or cared about him. Becca didn't want to say she loved him, because that's a huge step in a relationship, that because of this man, she could possibly never make again. He kept hitting, and when Rebecca didn't respond to him hitting her he just hit harder. It felt like years, but it was only five or ten minutes.

_How am I gonna get out of here? I have to find a way out. What if Horatio doesn't find me in time? I'm never gonna have the chance to be in actual love and be married to a man that would never hurt me. I'm never going to be able to give Horatio a baby, I'm never going to be able to feel it kick, and I'm never going to watch my baby sleep. I'm gonna die, and he is gonna kill me._

Rebecca quickly slipped into a state of shock, she had only been there for two hours, and knew it would not be over any time soon. She tried to shut it out, shut the pain out. It was so hard though. She wasn't sure what to do. Does she fight back and get beaten worse, or does she take it and die? She pulled herself up and tried to fight. She was gonna show him she wasn't scared of him anymore. She hit him, kicked, and did whatever she could. She was not going to let him win.

_I'm not going to lose to him, I'm going to win. He can't hurt me anymore. I am strong. _

She then had a flashback.

_They were in their bedroom. He was hitting her; she could feel the sting on her cheeks. Her eye hurt from where he punched her, she knew it'd be black and purple in the morning. She wondered if she'd be able to see out of it or not. He grabbed her by her right arm. She already had fingerprint bruises, what else could he do to her? He turned on the gas stove and held her arm over it, it burned. She didn't really feel it though. She was immune to his sick and twisted games. Her arm was all red; it hurt, but not as bad as it should. He then went into the garage. She heard him pouring different things; she thought what in the world could he be doing now. It couldn't be any worse. He put a bucket in the bathroom, and held her down and started cutting her legs up, and then he threw her into the bathroom. Whatever was in the bucket burned. It felt like her lungs were going to explode. She realized she was suffocating. Her lungs were screaming, she picked up the bucket and poured it out. Finally getting some relief, the door busted open, and she realized she made the wrong decision. He grabbed her, and then she felt a sting. She felt warm blood fill her shirt. This hurt. It was the worst pain she had ever imagined in her life. Then everything went black. _

When she came back to reality, she was still fighting him. She wasn't scared of him. She was going to win, and then, her body just gave up, and she hit the ground.

When Horatio arrived on scene Becca was on a stretcher. Horatio asked how she was doing, and that she was very bad, he jumped in the ambulance, and held her hand. She was unconscious, and there was blood everywhere. He was so scared. He was shaking, and then he felt her hand move.

"Horatio," Rebecca said, she started crying.

'I'm here sweetheart, I'm not going anywhere," Horatio soothed.

"I hurt," She cried, the tears running down her face.

"I know sweetheart, just take a few deep breaths," Horatio said as he moved her hair out of her face.

Horatio looked at the monitor, her blood pressure was dropping rapidly, and she was slowly losing consciousness.

"Sweetheart, stay with me," Horatio said gripping her hand tighter.

Rebecca was fighting. Horatio got the call, Rebecca's ex-husband was in jail, and they had just arrived at the hospital. Horatio got out first, and then helped the paramedic get the stretcher out and then Alexx Woods appeared at the door along with a crying Calleigh, Eric, Natalia, Tripp, Ryan and Walter. Jesse still had a little bit of work left to do. They all moved out of the way, and Alexx took her into a room. Horatio stayed by the wall to stay out of the way and have Alexx work faster. They got her cleaned up, got her bandaged up got her x-rayed and CT scanned, and found out she was fine other than cuts and bruises and a black eye, and a minor concussion. Horatio Caine was gonna kill this guy.

After getting Becca into a room, she was still sedated, so Alexx went to talk to Horatio.

"Horatio?" Alexx called.

"Alexx, is she ok?" Horatio ran to her and asked.

"Sedated, but fine, she's got a black eye, bruises, and some cuts," Alexx said, her eyes filled with worry for her friend.

"So she's gonna be ok then?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah, she just needs some rest, and please don't let her walk much, make sure she relaxes."

"May I see her now?" Horatio asked, and she led him to Becca's Room.

Horatio walked in the room, and what he saw made him cringe. Her already black eye was dark and purple and she had a cut on her forehead. He went and sat down by her and stroked her hand. He loved her so much.

"Horatio?" Becca asked.

"Yes Sweetheart?"

"Thank you for taking care of me," Becca said.

"You don't need to thank me sweetheart. I love taking care of you," Horatio said as he kissed her head.

Becca realized that what she had was genuine, and special. After all, a good man is hard to find.

Sorry for the late update. More to come, I hope you like please review!


	10. Chapter 10: Going Home

Hey guys! Here's chapter 10! I hope you like it! Please read and review. So sorry for the ever so late chapter schools been so busy!

Chapter 10: Going home

They had been together for two months now. She was still in pain and still on pain medicine almost constantly, but she was walking a little bit. She couldn't walk for too long, or her body would just give out. She was so tired all the time, she just wished life could be normal, she knew it would be back to normal, Horatio would help her get back to normal. She was scared to have him touch her, but Horatio knew that she would heal with time.

"Sweetheart, are you ready to go?" Horatio asked.

"Yes, I just have to grab my bag," She replied.

A nurse came with a wheelchair, which she fought, but eventually gave in to, and Horatio helped her into the hummer. It was still a little high up yet for her, but she'd be just fine. Horatio was driving home, and he kept looking at her, she had her head against the window, and the sunset was just right on her face, she looked radiant. By the time they arrived home, she was fast asleep against the window; Horatio pulled her into the middle of the passenger's seat that way she wouldn't fall out when he opened the door. He grabbed her bag and unlocked the door, set the bag on their bed, and ran back out. She was fine of course; he just hated leaving her alone. She still had nightmares, and was now even more terrified of getting close to Horatio because of what happened. She didn't want him to be like her ex husband. Once he got her in the house he set her on the bed and gently stroked her cheek. He didn't want to wake her up, but he knew he needed to get her into pajamas for bed. It was about eight at night, and because they were up at five, the couple was exhausted. Horatio jumped in the shower, and thought for awhile.

_Will she ever trust me again? Will she ever love me the way I want her to love me? Will she let me love her? I'm not sure what to do to make everything better. I don't want to have to wait it out, I know I'll have to, but I want nothing more than for her to let me hold her and tell her how much I really love her. I want to be able to tell her I love for the first time and her say it back because she really does love me, not because she thinks it's what I want to hear. I understand if she wants to take it slow. We pretty much always have, but I want to take care of her. I want to be here for her, and I want to love her._

When Horatio got out of the shower, dried off and changed, Becca was laying on the bed curled in a ball with her arms around herself. Horatio knew she was probably asleep now, but woke up and was upset; he tried to wake her up to change.

"Sweetheart…Becca….Becca…," Horatio asked.

"Hmm?" Becca stirred a little, but gave a small yelp when she tried to roll over on her sore ribs.

"Sweetheart, it's me. I want to get you changed now." Horatio said in a calm quiet voice. Becca attempted to turn and move and then tell him that she needed a little help up, but the pain almost had her crying, and when Horatio saw this, it almost broke his heart. He wanted nothing more than for her to get better. He helped her up, and helped guide her to the bathroom. She changed and came back to him again in pain.

"Stay here," Horatio said in a quiet firm voice, he grabbed her some lemonade and her pain pill, and then soon enough he was helping Becca into the bed, and Horatio had sat on the edge of the bed beside her. He knew she was cold; there was evidence all over her arms. (That was something it didn't take a CSI to figure out.) He wanted so badly to do nothing but hold her, but he knew she wasn't ready for that. It was like starting all over again. Trying to regain her trust, not like he'd ever really lost it, but for her to…trust all men again. He didn't care if she trusted every man, which would be close to impossible, but he wanted her to trust him, and the people that could protect her.

Horatio was in the guest bedroom when his phone started vibrating and lit up. He grabbed it and saw it was a text from Becca.

"Hey, I can't sleep. Are you still awake?" Rebecca texted.

"Same here, do you need me up there?" Horatio asked.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you though; I just want someone to talk to."

"Well…I'm all phone and eyes," Horatio texted back hoping it would at least make her smile.

Rebecca smiled at the text, "I miss you, and I miss being myself."

"I know sweetheart, but you'll make it through this. We both will. I want nothing more than for you to be happy."

"I want to be happy, but I'm too terrified to be happy because it seems like every time I am happy something screws everything up," Rebecca texted, Horatio knew she was probably crying and needed him. He was glad for that though. He went upstairs and sat laid down beside her and their hands met in between them.

"Horatio, I really care about you, I don't want what happened to me to mess us up. I'm really happy with you."

Horatio smiled at her and stroked her cheek. He knew it'd be along time before she got back to normal, before she healed, and before she learned to love again, but he was learning too. He was learning that everything comes with a price, he was learning that he couldn't always be the protective I'm-gonna-kick-your-ass guy. He was learning that it's ok to have emotions and let people in on how your feeling and what your thinking, they were both learning that. They wanted nothing more than to make each other happy. As Becca sat and thought, Horatio was trying to get some sleep.

_Do we have a future together? Does he really care about me? Of course he does! He wouldn't have walked this far with me to just leave me here, but do we have a real future together? Really fixing up Horatio's home, they were having it remodeled so for now they were calling Becca's house home, getting married, having a baby. Does he even want children? Would he even consider having a baby with me? Can I even have children? _

These were all questions she wanted to know, but for now she was just gonna shut her eyes and sleep and she would worry about it in the morning.

Hey guys! I hope you like it! I am so sorry for the late update! I have been so busy! I hope you all like it! Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11:Everything In Perspective

**Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter please read and review!**

Chapter 11: Everything into Perspective

Two months ago she finally went home. She was doing so much better, she was back at work, and was back to her old self, not totally herself in the emotional and mental departments, but that was to be expected. She loved going to work, she loved seeing all the kids, and she really just enjoyed being alive. That last close call made her put everything into perspective.

_I hope tonight goes well. I'm going to talk to Horatio about a future, mainly just about whether or not he wants kids. I know its __**WAY **__too soon to be thinking about kids, but its just plans for the __**future. **__It's not like we are gonna just jump in bed and get to working on it. I just wonder and hope he'll take everything ok. I've been thinking so much lately on how much I haven't done, and how close to death I really was. I refuse to die without really and I mean __**REALLY**__ living. _

Horatio was sitting in his office; he was thinking about Becca and doing paperwork. He had a bad day. Usually he didn't do paperwork, but it was piling up, and well, he needed time to think. He wanted to think about everything, needed to. He wanted to think about her. She was doing so well since the accident, but there was still so much to think about. That last call made him put everything into perspective.

_Is there really a chance for us? Does she think we can make it? I do, I want to. I really care for her, but I need to know, does she want to eventually be serious with me? Would she ever want to go that far? I almost lost her, I can't lose another person, Speed, Mari, Jesse now, and I don't think I can handle losing her. She's so beautiful. I couldn't stand not being able to hold her, not being able to kiss her, but does she want the same? Does she want to be with me? I don't think we would have made it so far if we didn't both want some sort of companionship with each other._

Finally shift was over and Horatio could go home. It was only five, and Becca didn't get off until seven, that means he can figure something special for her. What should he do he wondered? Maybe he could make her a special dinner, take her out, he didn't really have an idea what she would want to do. Once to Becca's he took his suit jacket off and threw it back on the hanger. He now had a fourth suit to go get dry cleaned. He opened up the fridge and looked inside to see…about much of nothing, but then a car pulled up and he looked outside and there she was carrying about three bags of groceries. He went out to help her and soon enough they had about enough food to feed the crime lab.

Becca jumped on the counter and Horatio moved in between her and kissed her.

"I don't believe I got a proper hello miss," Horatio smiled.

Becca laughed and gave him the most amazing kiss Horatio Caine had ever had in his life, "How was that for a hello?"

"That, was one of the most amazing greetings I have had in my entire life,"

"Good," Becca laughed and asked, "So are we gonna eat?"

"I'd hope so," He laughed.

After quickly making some dinner and eating the two changed into pajamas and sat on the couch.

"Can we talk?" Becca asked.

"I think we should," Horatio replied.

"Ok, you go first," Becca said, not knowing what to expect, if he was going to break up with her then she wasn't going to ask her questions because there was no point if they weren't going to be together."

"No you go, and that's final. I have nothing bad to say, just questions." Horatio replied and he saw on Becca's face how relieved she felt.

A few minutes passed by and Horatio turned off the television. She loved that about him, when it was time to talk he made it to where there were as few distractions as possible.

"So…Horatio, do you want a family one day?" Becca asked, slightly embarrassed that she asked that, she shut her eyes and prepared herself for the worst.

"I do very much; I worry though that I won't have enough time, or that my children would like me. Do you?" Horatio asked her, and watched as once again relief flooded her face.

"Yes, absolutely, 100% yep," Becca said.

"How many would you like?" Horatio asked.

"I want a big family,"

"Well, then that makes two of us. It was only my brother and I, and him and I didn't always get along. I dreamed of having a sibling I could always get along with." Horatio replied, smiling at the memories they had as children. "What was your family like?

"Well, I still have my family, my mom and dad, my three brothers, four nieces, and three nephews, Oh and three sister-in-laws, and grandpa.

"That's a big family," Horatio laughed, "My mom, father and brother are no longer around, so it's just me."

"I'm so sorry Horatio," She said as she grabbed his hand.

"It's ok," Horatio said as the phone began to ring. "Do you want me to get that?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter, you've stayed her long enough to know I don't care, but I'm gonna run to the bathroom really quick." She said as she walked to the bathroom.

"Hello?" Horatio said.

"Hi, is Rebecca there?" A woman on the other line asked.

"Yes she is, but she just went into the bathroom, I'll go get her really quick. May I ask who's calling?" Horatio asked.

"Oh this is her mom, are you Horatio?"

"I am,"

"Rebecca is very lucky. She talks about you all the time." The woman said in a deep southern accent.

"Really?" Horatio asked bewildered.

"All the time,"

"Who is it?" Becca asked.

"Your mother," Horatio laughed as Becca rolled her eyes.

"Yes Mother?" Becca answered as she walked back into the living room.

The two talked on the phone for about an hour. Speak of the devil since they were just talking about her. The family asked Becca to come down there and spend time with them. They missed her and told her she could even bring Horatio. Becca after being on the phone forever told her mom she'd call her back after she talked to Horatio.

"Sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to cut you off," Becca apologized.

"It's fine," Horatio smiled.

"So what were you trying to tell me earlier?" Becca questioned.

"Well…um….I'm not asking this to be….rude, but I'm asking it to be sure. Do you see a future with me?" Horatio asked nervously.

Becca grabbed his hand. "Of course I do Horatio. I wouldn't ask you to come with me to my family's home if I didn't see a future with you. I've never taken anyone home before and I think I found just the right one to take home."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep, and by the way, the family asked me to invite you to come out for two weeks or so. If you don't want to stay that long it's ok, and if you don't want to go at all that's fine as well. It's kind of short noticed, but I'm still gonna go.

"Well, it's Thursday, how soon do we need to be out there?" Horatio asked.

Becca smiled at the word "we" and then replied, "She wants us to fly out Saturday morning."

"Ok, sounds good."

"Are you sure Horatio? You don't have to come," Rebecca told him.

"I know, but I'd love to meet your family, if that's ok with you?"

"I would love for you to come with me. I'll be right back," With that Becca went upstairs and grabbed a photo album and went back downstairs.

She sat by Horatio and opened up the photo album.

"I am going to introduce you to my family," Becca smiled.

She turned the intro page and the first picture was of Becca and her mother. "This is my mom Elizabeth, she loves cooking and loves talking and LOVES playing matchmaker and telling you when she thinks it's time you had a child."

"Do you two get along well?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah we do, I really love bein with my mom she's fun."

"This one is of my dad James and I, we aren't that close though, he used to drink a lot, but when he is sober he's great."

"This is my grandpa Charles," Horatio laughed at this picture because of the old man's face. You could tell he did not want to be where he was and the look on his face was horrendous. "He is a very colorful person as you can tell,"

"This is my first brother Sam and his family," She turned the page to have just a picture of Sam, and the next was of a pregnant woman. "This is his wife Jessica; this is when she was pregnant with their youngest. She was so hormonal." Becca rolled her eyes. "This is Abigayl, she is the oldest grandchild, and according to her parents she is six going on thirty five," Horatio smiled at the picture of the young child, she looked a lot like her father and had her hand on her hip, and you could tell she was Miss. Attitude. The last picture of her older brothers family was a smaller daughter who Becca said was four, her name was Lucy.

"Next is my first little brother, his name is Andrew," She flipped through the pictures of his family and then introduced everyone. "This is his wife Denise," Denise had redhair, "and they had two redheaded children, Alexis who is five and Jeremiah who is four months."

"Finally the last brother is Alex," Alex was strikingly similar to Becca, he had a wife; Laura and two kids; Daniel five, Ethan three, and Mollie ten months.

After being able to see all of Becca's family, Horatio was very excited to meet them. They looked like great people and looked like a pretty close knit family. Becca said he'd fit right in.

Even though everything was brought into the light, the two now had plans for the future and definitely knew that a future was possible. They were going to take a trip to meet Becca's family, and Horatio knew that maybe one day, hopefully with Becca, he'd have one of his own.

**So sorry this update is so late guys! I am home sick from school today and can't do anything but type. My head has been pounding but oh well, I'll be fine! Another chapter may be up today as well! **


	12. Chapter 12: Going to Louisiana

**Hey all back with chapter 12! I hope you all like! Please read and review!**

Chapter 12: Going to Louisiana

They already had all their stuff packed and were at the airport at three am on Saturday. Their flight would be about two hours. Horatio almost couldn't contain his excitement.

"I don't think I've ever seen you this excited," Rebecca laughed.

"I can't help it!" Horatio somehow managed to get out between his laughs of hysterical excitement.

"If I wasn't sitting next to you, I wouldn't believe it's you. The other Horatio Caine is never this…crazy,"

"Are you tryin to call me crazy?" Horatio asked.

Becca reached in Horatio's suit jacket pocket and pulled out his sunglasses, put them on and said, "I am," in a very Horatio-ness voice. This made Horatio crack up laughing and almost burst into tears. Finally the plane took off and they were on their way to Louisiana.

When they finally got off the plane, they grabbed their bags and went to meet Becca's mom. They walked just outside of the airport and there she was. She cried at the sight of her little girl and Horatio. Becca walked into her mother's warm embrace. Sometimes she wished she was a kid again, before all the bad things happened, when her mom would tell her stories about when she grew up how she would find a prince to love her and hold her and they would one day have princesses and little princes running about. Becca knew from the time she was five years old that, that story was a lie, her dad said it was just about as real as Santa, the Easter Bunny, and the Tooth fairy all together. That kind of ruined all of her childhood hope.

"Hello, you must be Horatio," Elizabeth said. She pulled him into a hug and he of course hugged her back.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs.-" Horatio started.

"Nope uh-uh, it's Elizabeth, Liz, or Mom to you mister, Now let's go," She said waving her finger and hands all over the place.

When arriving to the house the family was all outside waiting for them. Mom went directly inside and Becca introduced Horatio to her brothers and their wives. Horatio was talking in a circle with the brothers and Becca with her sister-in-laws when the kids came out.

"Aunt Becca!" They all shouted about twenty times, and Horatio turned his head toward her, he wanted to see how she interacted with them. He also noticed that one of her sister-in-laws Denise was no longer in their circle. Becca went and picked up the smallest child there and gave her a kiss. The child wrapped her tiny arms around her aunt and then all the kids went and hugged their aunt. Even though they didn't see her too often they still loved her and wished she was around more. Becca set the little girl down, which he now learned was Mollie and went and gave her father a hug. Her dad then went over to chat at Horatio.

"Hey there," Her dad waved. Both men smiled at each other and then shook hands. "Good to meet you Lieutenant Caine,"

"You too sir," Horatio said respectively.

"James please, sir is too formal for me," he said and they both laughed "Please call me Horatio." And with that Becca's dad found a new best friend.

When they all finally went inside all the women were cooking besides Becca and all the men beside Horatio were all sitting around talking and watching TV. Horatio and Rebecca were upstairs.

"Hi," Horatio said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"Hey," Becca said, she was staring out the window at something.

"All unpacked?" Horatio asked.

"Not yet, workin on it though."

"Is something bothering you sweetheart?"

"Not really, I'll be fine."

"Hey," He said as she was walking away. He grabbed her arm gently and pulled her into a hug. "You know if something is bothering you we can talk about it here."

"I know, but I'm fine," She said as she gave him a quick kiss and went to finish unpacking, and even though he was still worried he finished unpacking along with her.

Becca's mom had made tons of food. However there were tons of people at the house. There was almost any food you could ever think of and much laughter at the dinner table. Once dinner was over Horatio was "helping" Elizabeth do dishes, actually he was talking to her while she was doing them, she doesn't ever let anyone help. Becca however was upstairs with her four month old nephew. His mom, Denise, had just brought her a bottle when he would need it. Becca wanted to take care of him. She wanted this so much. She wanted a baby to hold and love, she wanted a child to call her mommy, she wanted everything that went with being a mommy, but she felt like she wasn't going to get there anytime soon. She picked him up, and held his little body to her, he was so beautiful. When he started to get fussy she picked up the bottle and fed him. It came so natural to her. She was so caught up in the moment she didn't see Horatio come upstairs.

_She is so beautiful. The way she holds him so perfectly. She is everything I ever dreamed of having and so much more. I want her to be this way with our children. She's so beautiful feeding him; it comes so perfectly natural to her. I love the way she sits there looking into his eyes, she would be a great mother one day. _

"Oh Horatio, I didn't see you." Becca said surprised.

"Here hon I'll take him." Denise came in, seeing that Becca was clearly trying to regain her emotions. Holding him clearly brought something out in her. Even though Horatio didn't know what it was, he sensed that Becca was trying to make it go away.

Both Horatio and Becca told Denise goodnight and then went into their room. Horatio wondered if he had upset her. He really hoped he hadn't.

"Rebecca?" Horatio asked.

"Yes," She answered back.

"Have I upset you in any way?" He said as he sat down beside her.

"No, not at all, have I made you feel like you have? I'm sorry Horatio." Rebecca told him truthfully.

"It's not like you have been meaning to, it's just that I worry about you. You just aren't being yourself," Horatio said as he pushed a stray hair behind her ear.

"I'm just thinking," She said as she kind of curled up in a ball.

"Hey, you know…I haven't met Grandpa yet," That made him smile ear to ear.

"Dad said he's at a slumber party or something," Becca told him.

"A slumber party?" Horatio questioned.

Becca shrugged as Horatio got into bed beside her.

"Now, I think I'm gonna stop changing the subject, let's talk sweetheart. I don't care what it is, I don't care if I have to stay up all night to wait for you, I want to know. Please?"

Even in the dark she knew his eyes were open. She went and snuggled next to him and nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck. "I've been having weird feelings."

"What type of weird feelings sweetheart?"

"Horatio, we've come too far, I'm not messing us up now," She said as she started to cry.

"Hey, if I thought what you were about to say was going to mess us up I would have never asked you." Horatio told her truthfully. "We've been together for four months, and known each other longer. You're not getting rid of me any time soon." That made her smile. And he held her for a little while longer until she sighed.

"I guess a weird feeling as in, nothing is happening fast enough."

"And by nothing you mean a child?" Horatio asked.

She turned her head away and cried, she was for sure she just lost him.

_I just screwed up the best thing in my life. I should have just kept my mouth shut. I love him so much. I'm not ready to have a child with him when I've only been seeing him for four months, but I just want a child. Maybe the feeling will go away when I get away from my nieces and nephews, that is probably what's making me act this way._

_Finally! Finally she opened up to me. I know it's too soon and she does too, but she's just having the weird feelings, they'll go away I'm sure, and if they don't then maybe we will. I'm sure they will though, she's strong and if she needs counseling then that could be something we look into too, but I won't do that unless she really wants too._

"One day we will sweetheart, if you would want to have a child with me, I know that being around your family is hard when everyone else has kids and you don't. I'm sorry sweetheart, but always know I'm here."

"Of course I'd love to have a child slash children with you Horatio, more than anything in the world, but I know it's not the right time now, and I respect that." She told him as she tried to dry her tears.

Horatio kissed her, laid down held her and soon enough they were both off to sleep dreaming of the days to come.

The Next Morning

Becca woke up to a little one right in her face. This time it was Abi.

"Good Morning," Becca said as she was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Morning! You know, mommy says I'm not allowed to sleep with boys." She said as she placed her hand on her hip.

"Well, when you get to be a big, big, **BIG **girl like me then you can sleep with boys; you just have to tell them, no touching!" She said as she waved her finger in a no no way.

"Oh, ok!" Abi said and then happily skipped away.

"Maybe you shouldn't be sleeping with boys," Horatio laughed.

Becca jumped not knowing he was up, "Good morning to you too," she said as she kissed him.

About two minutes later they heard the door shut, an old man yell, and heard a cane knocking against the floor…grandpa was home.

After getting ready, showering, and dressed and all, the two went down for breakfast. Everyone had said good morning and then Elizabeth put two plates full of food in front of them. The kids after sitting for awhile were starting to stir, so their parents tried to hurry and eat as quickly as possible. During this time Grandpa decided he wanted to speak up.

"Who are you? Who is he? I want answers!" Grandpa hated not knowing things.

"Oh, Grandpa this is Horatio," Becca said.

"Oh… well…I'm Charlie, everybody calls me Grandpa. Everyone at the table's mouth dropped. Grandpa wasn't yelling at him, screaming, or throwing the usual tantrums he usually did. Horatio once again had her amazed.

Once breakfast was over, the brothers invited Horatio to go outside and watch the kids and talk with them. The sister-in-laws were all cleaning boo boo's, getting them a drink, or taking them to the bathroom, today was a very busy day.

"Bec?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, Mama?"

"Why don't you take Grandpa and go get some groceries?"

"Sure Mama," She said as she got Grandpa ready and out the door.

Outside

"Daddy look!" Lucy yelled, her father looked over and she was covered in mud and holding a worm up.

"Oh baby, your mama is gonna have my back end," Sam said as he went over to get her, he picked her up, told the guys he'd be back and took the four year old into Jess.

"So, you and Becca planning a weddin or a baby?" Alex asked. "Sorry man, didn't mean to get so personal, I know that she's happy with you though. I think we all can tell that."

"It's alright, I mean we have talked about kids, just not a wedding much, we have only been seeing each other for four months."

"Yeah, can't be rushin into nothin. "Alex replied back.

A few minutes later they heard a car door shut, and Becca yelling at grandpa to get out the car.

"You cannot stay in there all day, get out of the car."

"I ain't goin no where."

"Fine," Becca said as she walked away and into the house.

"What's the matter baby?" Becca's mother asked her. "Grandpa being difficult?"

"No mama I'm just upset," Becca said.

"I'll go get grandpa."

"Thanks mama, and could you please tell Horatio if he asks, that I'm fine? I'm going to go upstairs and take a bath. Then I think I'll take a nap."

"Sure honey," Elizabeth said. She knew Becca lied about napping. She was going to sit up there and cry for whatever reason. She wished that she could read her the way she used to.

When Elizabeth went upstairs all the rest of the family was outside.

"Mama what's wrong with Becca?" Alex asked.

"Nothing, please just make sure the kids are outside or quiet if they're inside. She said she's gonna nap, but as we all know she won't, something has her upset so I'm gonna go talk to grandpa."

"Ain't nothin' wrong with that child." Grandpa said. "She just needs to suck it up." She ran into somebody at the store, and it upset her. I tried to talk to her but she ain't talking to me either. She sure ain't a book like she used to be." He said and then walked away.

"Well, so much for finding anything out," Becca's dad said.

Becca went up to her room and shut her door. She was exhausted. Started running bath water and got it as hot as she could take. She then pinned her hair up, Added the bubbles to her bath and undressed. As soon as she slid in she felt a quarter of the day's tension fade away. She shut her eyes tight and threw her head back against the back of the tub. After about an hour she stood up dried off and got dressed in pajamas. She had skipped dinner, and Horatio was already lying in bed reading a book when she opened the bathroom door.

"Hey," He said,

"Hey," She sighed.

"You doin' alright?" He asked.

"I could be better," She smiled as she curled up in bed with him.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really, I just can't wait to get out of here. I love my family and all, but they're a little too much to handle sometimes."

"Do you want to talk about what happened at the grocery store?" Horatio asked her.

"Grandpa told you?" She said bewildered, then covered her face in horror. "No,"

Horatio then took gently moved her hands away from her face and kissed her forehead. He then took her hand and was gently massaging her hand when she turned toward him. They were both laying on their sides facing each other and Becca moved in toward Horatio. She kissed him like never before and Horatio pulled Becca to him. When the two pulled apart, they were both breathless.

"What was that for?" Horatio smiled.

"I don't know, is it ok if I just kiss you?" She laughed.

"If you kiss me like that, then sure," They both laughed.

"We should be getting to sleep."

"We should." Horatio replied.

They turned out the lights, and Becca moved closer to Horatio, usually they didn't sleep this close, but she was happy when Horatio gladly invited her into his arms. Very soon the two were out and dreaming of Miami.

Time to Go Home

Sadly enough it was time to go home, its not that Becca didn't enjoy being at home, but it was time. She needed to be at home. To get back to normal, to just be Becca, get all her emotions back into play. She hadn't been this vulnerable since the attack, and she just wanted to get back to normal. After making it to their flight, they boarded and soon enough were on their way back to their past, present, and their future.

**I am so sorry this has been late! So far it's the longest chapter and I know I didn't go into much detail of their trip, but after awhile it got to be a pain to write. I think in the next chapter I'm going to skip a few months. Not because I'm bored of this story, but I think they need to get on with their future and the plans I have for them in order to keep my readers, but please tell me what you think and if you have anything special you'd like to see. Thanks so much for your support! Big thanks to all my regular reviewers! Please Review! Thanks so much!**


	13. Chapter 13: Past, Present, and Future

**Hello everyone! I'm glad to be back, however, I have been home because I have a compression injury to my spinal cord. Very fun let me tell you. Anyways here is chapter 13; I really hope you like it please Read and Review. I'm so sorry for the slow update by the way, and also if you have any ideas for this story or anything you'd like to see, please tell me, that also includes email. **

Chapter 13: Past, Present, and Future

She knew she couldn't dwell in the past, she knew it would affect her present and future, and her present is now. She had so much going for her, a house, a great job, and now a great man that would treat her right. She had never felt this way about anyone, even her ex-husband when he was nice of course. Horatio was her world, her everything, and she loved him so much. She also knew her future would be even better with him, a family, their newly remodeled home, Horatio was so good to her and she loved him so much. Becca finally realized she couldn't live without Horatio Caine.

He knew he couldn't dwell in the past, Marisol was gone, and even though it hurt everyday, he was able to make it hurt less. He knew that Mari had sent him Becca; they had been together for six months. Six beautiful months, sure there were hardships, but their love withstood every hard moment in their lives. Horatio loved her so much; he decided he was going to ask her to marry him. Not too soon though it had only been six months, and he wanted to do it on their one year anniversary. Horatio finally realized he couldn't live with out Rebecca Kailey.

The two were lying on the couch together; the house was finally theirs again after all of the renovations. They missed his house. It was beautiful, not like it wasn't before, but after all the renovations everything looked even better. Becca was lying on Horatio; she turned on her stomach so that the two were facing each other. She laid on her hands on Horatio's chest and smiled at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing," She laughed.

"You're staring at me," He laughed.

"I can't help it! You're too damn cute!" She laughed.

"Why thank you sweetheart, although I have to admit I know of someone who is much more attractive than I," He said as he kissed her.

"Really?" She questioned, urging him to continue. "What's she like?"

"Well, she's very, very beautiful. She's got these green eyes, and she's got a smile that can light up an entire room. She can make you laugh until you cry, and she's very good at comforting you. She can read people like a book, and she has the most beautiful brown hair," Horatio smiled.

"Well, I'm sure if she were here she would thank you very much. You know… I've been seeing this guy," She said.

"Uh-hu." Horatio returned.

"He has these amazing eyes, they're blue, light blue to be exact. I found out when he is angry, they turn very cold, like when he's hurt, emotionally, they turn a cold ice blue color. The most important thing I love about him though is that he can hold me for ten seconds and make me feel like I'm the only woman in this world that matters."

Horatio smiled and kissed her forehead, "You are the only woman that matters."

Becca gently scooted up to Horatio and nuzzled her face into his neck. When she slept it was her favorite spot to lie. It was comforting to her, but yet everything with Horatio was comforting, his smell, his smile, him. Horatio then pulled her up to him and kissed her passionately. He wanted to show her he loved her, but he wasn't ready to take everything all the way, he didn't want either of them to do something so serious so soon and regret it later. As they were in their passionate kissing frenzy, Becca had a thought.

_Neither of us is ready for the big step yet. One day, yes we will make love, and when we do I'm sure it'll be the most amazing thing both of us have ever done, but I don't want to rush things and mess our relationship up, because I…I think I love him. _

_I'm ready to love her, in more ways than just this. Mari gave me Becca, and I couldn't ask for a better gift, but for right now, this is the most appropriate thing, we can't rush into such a big thing without really being ready and making sure our relationship can withstand something so passionate because I…I think I love her._

The next morning at around four thirty A.M. Becca was already up. She hated waking up so early. She sat up on one arm watching Horatio sleep. Here lately she would see the stress on his face when he'd get home from work, something that wasn't usually evident on him. It looked like life had been taking a toll on him, and usually home was great, she wasn't too sure why he was so exhausted. She watched him sleep and she could see the lines of stress evident on his sleeping face, the times when he should be most relaxed and worry free he wasn't. She made the mental note to ask him later. She had gotten up and had gone downstairs, checked on the fish and sat down to watch some T.V. She turned on Birth Day, a television show about mothers giving birth. As she watched it she wished that one day that would be her, and she already knew that it would be.

Horatio opened his eyes and blinked twice. He turned over in bed and saw the other side of the bed was empty and cold. He got up, stretched and went in search for his love.

When he found her she was on the couch watching T.V shows about babies. He then realized how bad she wanted a family, she was twenty eight, and to Horatio she had all the time in the world. It was him who seemed to feel like he wouldn't be a good father.

"Morning," Becca said.

"Hey, how long have you been down here?"

"I don't really know, a few hours maybe."

"Have you been sleeping alright?"

"Yeah, Horatio, are you alright? You always seem stressed when you get home at night."

"I'm fine," Horatio answered as he walked away and into the kitchen. Whatever was bothering him was really upsetting to him because he had never walked away from her before.

"Horatio," Becca said in a slight warning tone.

"What? I'm fine," He answered as he was moving about the kitchen making coffee but moving more to make it seem like he was busy.

Becca looked at her feet, "Then why did you walk away from me? You have never walked away from me before. Have I done something to upset you? If I did I apologize."

Horatio stopped when he heard what she said. He started to think of how much she had messed this up.

_Look what I've done to her. I'm tearing this all apart; she doesn't even want to sleep in the same bed. God what have I done? I've ruined everything. I never do anything right, never. Mari, sweetheart, please tell me what to do. I can't go on living with these secrets. I'll have to tell her soon. I have to, to save us. I have to, to fully love her, and I have to, so she can love me. _

Becca walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

_Was everything that easy? Was he really that easy to walk away from? What is he hiding? I can't not know, whatever it is, is preventing him from giving himself to me fully. I have to talk to him. I love him so much to let six amazing months go to waste. This relationship is our everything. I don't know what to do or how to deal without him. He's been my rock and I thought I was his. _

"Bec?" Horatio stood outside their closed bedroom door. She was making the bed and was wiping away the tears. She didn't want him to see her cry anymore. Him closing up made her close up and she wasn't sure if what he was keeping from her was enough to ruin everything and bring their world crashing down.

"Yeah?" Becca answered after a few seconds to compose herself.

"May I come in?"

Becca walked into the bathroom and turned into the corner, she didn't want him to see her cry.

"Sure," She said and he walked in.

Horatio walked into the bedroom and didn't see her, when he walking into the conjoined bathroom he almost fell to his knees; he was hurting her, something he promised he'd never do. He loved her so much and he needed to show her, but he also needed to show her why he was hurting.

Becca felt Horatio walk closer and she turned a little more away from him. She almost collapsed into him when she felt his hot breath on the back of her neck. He gently grabbed her hand and turned her around. The entire time her eyes were to the floor, he grabbed her hand and led her to their bed. He picked her fragile self up and laid her down on the bed. He shut the blinds and laid next to her making sure they were as close and as snuggled as they could be.

"Becca, what I have to say to you, I hope won't change anything."

Becca nodded her head and waited for him to continue.

"I want a family, and you know that, but I don't know if I'll make a good father."

"What? Why the sudden change Horatio?"

"There's somebody at work that isn't exactly my favorite person and some things happened many years ago, and since she has came back into the lab, everything that happened is coming back."

Becca grabbed his arm and gently squeezed urging him to go on and to reassure him.

"Her name was Julia, we were together…sixteen years ago, and we were engaged. We were about two weeks from getting married and when I got home she had her bags packed by the door and she had told me that she was leaving and that she was pregnant. Her exact words were, "I was pregnant, but I got rid of your little brat."

"Horatio, baby, it wasn't your fault."

"Everything was always my fault, our dinner being cold, forgetting about the laundry, not calling her back, I never did anything right, I never will."

"Horatio that is a gigantic crock of B.S. and you know it. Those are all honest mistakes and if she had that big of a damn problem with them then she should have left sooner. I don't understand why she would have done this to you. Especially about your baby, I don't know what to say Horatio other than I'm sorry."

"I don't expect you to say anything, I didn't expect you to even stay this long."

"I'm here till the end. Your stuck with me now Caine, there's no way in hell your gonna get rid of me."

"Thank you," Horatio said as he held her closer.

The two went back to bed for the rest of the morning dreaming of secrets revealed, each other, their love, and finally, their past, their present, and their future.

**I am so sorry this is so late! I really need ideas! I also want to put some character conflict between Julia and Becca. I'd like to thank all my AMAZING reviewers! I love you all and hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving and many happy holidays to come! **


	14. Chapter 14: Problems Arise

**Hey everyone! I'd like to say thank you for everyone that's been with me through this story so far. Please read and review and any ideas please feel free to contact me. I hope you enjoy chapter fourteen! Thanks!**

**Chapter 14: Problems Arise**

Finally Horatio's work had calmed down. They were both very thankful for that. Horatio hadn't heard from Julia at all recently, and something told him that wasn't a good thing. Becca had been doing great. Work was good for her, life was good for her. Nine months, nine months today they had been together. Becca was all moved in, and Horatio was glad for that. He didn't want Julia anywhere near her, and he sure as hell didn't want her near their homes. Life was good for them. Julia so far hadn't been heard from and Horatio was too glad for that. Maybe for once their lives could go undisturbed for a little while.

At seven o'clock Horatio left to beat traffic. Becca left for work and was pretty busy for the main day. She was going to take the afternoon off due to a doctor's appointment. She usually hated them, but today she was having a pretty decent day, and besides, this would be a sort of…telling for the future.

Horatio's day at work had been stressful. Natalia and Calleigh were out on a scene, Eric had the day off, Walter was stuck in traffic and Ryan for whatever reason was really, really getting on Horatio's nerves. He didn't really know why though. Something really just wasn't right today. He blew it off as nothing and went on about his day figuring it was just something he had forgotten, but in the back of his mind…he started to worry.

Becca was at her OBGYN and they had just done the exam and an ultrasound. She was really worried as they never did ultrasounds any other time. She knew she wasn't pregnant though. They had taken blood and everything was fine, when her doctor called her into the room she sat down and braced herself for the news to come.

"Hello Rebecca, please come in and have a seat," The doctor started.

"Doctor Rubin is something wrong? I know you usually don't do ultrasounds on me, and I know I'm not pregnant, so what's going on?" Becca started playing with her hands.

"Rebecca I'm not too sure how to say this. Maybe it'd be better if you had a family member here?" The doctor asked nodding to his phone."

"Doctor I really appreciate the concern but please, if something is wrong with me I think I need to be the one to hear it."

"Yes, of course. I apologize for holding off Miss Kailey. When your ex-husband stabbed you we had confirmed it was about a centimeter away from your left ovary, however the tissue around the ovary has compressed it and the other one has a tumor which we do believe is benign. We can fix it all with a surgery, but if we are being honest it isn't cheap, and since both ovaries are compressed you would have a considerably difficult time getting pregnant naturally. Now there are no long term effects for your ovaries being compressed for so long, but I still think you should get the surgery done as soon as possible because eventually if you ignore it that tumor will keep growing and give you issues for the long run. I'm terribly sorry Miss. Kailey."

Becca felt like she couldn't breathe. Her dream was to have a family, to give Horatio a family, and now it was like all of that was taken from her. Like nothing mattered anymore. She couldn't breathe. It hurt too much. That was when Becca stood up and walked out the door knowing what she needed to do.

When she got home she started to pack a bag. She knew the logical thing to do would be to talk to him, but right now she needed space, needed air. She packed a small bag and set it on the bed and went outside on the balcony and sat down. The hot Miami night air felt so good on her skin. She also knew it was getting late and Horatio would be home soon. She didn't want to explain anything to him, and honestly she didn't want to leave, but she needed room to think about what to do. She was scared. A surgery? She'd never been in surgery in her life and frankly she was scared of it. She was also terrified of what Horatio would think.

_Will he leave me? We planned on having a family, but now…now will we ever be able to? Have I done something wrong? I just don't understand. Will he hate me? God I hope not. Please don't let him hate me. I need him. I love him. _

"Rebecca?" Horatio called to bring her back to this planet. Her head snapped to him and she didn't realize until now that she had been crying.

"Horatio! What are you doing home?" She said as she tried to hide her tears.

"Work was over about an hour ago, I've been looking for you, is everything alright?" He asked his hand on her side.

"I um…I just need some space I think." Becca said as she looked at her feet.

"Sweetheart, is everything alright? Have I done something to upset you?" Horatio asked as he desperately tried to get Rebecca to look at him.

"Please, don't make this harder on me ok? I just can't do this. I mean, I care about you so much, but something came up today and it really brought everything into perspective for me. Including us, and yes, there are things I need to tell you, but I need time to comprehend everything before I do. Please don't be mad Horatio."

"Sweetheart, I'm not angry with you, I'm just confused, and if time is what you need then ok, I'm great with that, but please, don't shut me out."

"I promise I won't, I just need time to understand everything. I need some time to think about the situation that I'm in, but I'll tell you. As soon as I figure out what I need to do."

"Ok, sweetheart, do you want to stay and have dinner or do you just want to go?" Horatio asked her as his hand rested on her lower back guiding her into their home.

"Maybe it'd be best if I just went now. It would be easier on both of us." Becca answered sadly.

"Oh, ok. I'll miss you." Horatio said slightly disappointed.

Becca picked up on this and felt horrible for making him feel this way. She didn't want for him to feel…left out or felt like they were about to be over because it wasn't that at all. She loved him. It's just that she needed time, time to think about what needed to be done, what needed to be said, and how in the world she was going to make things happen.

Horatio was wondering what was going on with her. He was scared of what Becca would tell him but was confident that whatever it was, the two would make it through. He really loved her, and he sure as hell was not about to lose her.

When Horatio looked into the bedroom Becca was sitting on the bed staring at the floor. She was so deep in thought she didn't see him come in. When Becca was ready he helped her out to her car and put her bag in the back.

"Are you sure you have everything?" He asked, secretly hoping she'd come into check one last time. Becca kept her hands on the wheel, and her eyes faced forward and nodded her head yes. She couldn't look at him right now. She knew if she did she wouldn't be strong enough to hold back.

"I'll see you later," Becca said, still not looking at him.

"Alright" He said as he kissed her temple and within a matter of minutes she was gone.

**Hey guys, sorry this is a tad short, but I hope you like and like I said, email is good, I don't know if it's on my profile or not, but I'll try to remember to look, and you can also inbox me from fanfiction with ideas/what you'd like to see or when you review. I'd like to say thanks to all my faithful reviewers. I appreciate all the feedback I get so with that said, there is more to come please read and review. **


	15. Chapter 15: Because I Love You

**Hello everyone! I'm back with chapter fifteen! I hope you all enjoy! Please read and review! I have a few ideas for the next few chapters but ideas are always welcome!**

**Chapter 15: Because I Love You**

Horatio was more than confused. He didn't know what was going on. It was Thursday, almost Friday and he had planned on spending his weekend with Becca. They were starting to get serious, but she was once again shutting herself out. He didn't know how to fix the problem. In a lot of ways they were alike, they were stubborn and they both had issues with communication, but Horatio felt like his whole world had just been ripped from under his feet.

Becca drove away, she looked into her rearview mirror and saw his…their…what was their home becoming distant. She was sure Horatio wouldn't want her. Many of the nights of their beautifully amazing nine month relationship had been spent talking of their future, of a family. She wasn't even sure what to do, but right now all she knew was that things needed to be sorted out.

_What did I do? What have I done? I just don't understand. I need to know how to fix this. If it's something that I've done then please let it be fixable. I can't let this fall apart. She's everything to me. She is my everything.._

When Becca arrived to her old home she cut the engine, locked the doors and went inside. She started up the coffee maker and used the restroom then came out and did some cleaning and finally when her coffee was done she sat down took a long drink and started to think.

_So…maybe this isn't the end of the world. Maybe I can come up with the money to have the surgery. Maybe I should just get Horatio, my future children's father's opinion. I know that with a little organizing of my budget I could get the minimum payment down on the surgery, but money is going to be tight for awhile. Maybe this is just a way of saying maybe I shouldn't be a mom. UGH! Bec, stop. You know damn well you are meant to be a mother. Horatio has told you many times how great of a mother you'd be. Ever since this has happened today you have been stressing. You'll make a great mother and a great wife one day. Don't worry about this. Horatio will take care of you. _

It had been one week since Rebecca had left Horatio's home. He hadn't slept and barely ate. He missed her, and he started to wonder how in the hell he'd ever lived without her. Since she left he had been sleeping at his office, showering in the upstairs gym locker room, eating fast food when he could and most importantly, missing her. It was exactly a week since she had left and he had his head down on his desk with his eyes shut when a short rapping on his door came.

"Come in," He mumbled without moving or opening his eyes. The next thing he felt was a pair of hands massaging his shoulders. He turned around to be faced with his brown headed, green eyed goddess facing him. "Becca?"

"Hey, you look like you got ran over by a snow plow." Rebecca told him honestly.

"A snow plow… in Miami?" He asked.

Becca shrugged and looked around his office, it looked terrible, not like the clean comforting place she was used to. "Have you been sleeping here?" She asked him as she crossed her arms.

"Um…kinda yeah." He said, not wanting to tell her that he couldn't go home because every time he went home all he smelled and remembered was his angel.

Becca sighed as she once again took her place behind his chair and gently massaged his tense muscles. "I'm sorry," She said after a few moments of silence.

"I thought you were gone for good," He told her truthfully and winced when she hit a sensitive spot.

"We'll I've had some time to figure things out, but I think we need to clean up this office a bit and get all these clothes home and then get you cleaned up a tad. Then you can climb into our bed and I'll be there and ready to talk when you wake up and are ready," She said as she looked into his eyes.

"Ok," He replied, he had put himself down for Friday off and cleaned up the office and got it all in a bag and then headed home.

Once arriving at their destination, Becca had found their home the exact way she left it. She had made Horatio a bite to eat and sent him off to shower, and while he was busy doing that she started a load of laundry and cleaned.

_She's back, thank god. I need her so much; I have learned that I can't live without her and whatever it takes to get that through to her I'll do because I really can't live without her. I can't not dream about her being my wife, being my children's mother, being the love of my life for forever, I just can't it would be impossible now for me to live without her. _

When Horatio came downstairs after his shower Becca was curled up on the couch waiting for him. Horatio went and sat down next to her and kissed her forehead.

"Horatio, there's something I need to tell you." Rebecca said.

"Ok," He said as he took her hand.

"So…I went to the doctor a week ago," Becca sighed. "I found out some new information that I think you need to know."

"Alright sweetheart," He said as he brushed a few strands of stray hair behind her ears.

"My doctor said that I have a tumor on my right ovary and there is dead scar tissue on my left that needs to be taken out because both are compressing my ovaries and basically I won't be able to get pregnant naturally without this surgery and not only that my doctor says that if I don't have the surgery later on down the line the tumor is going to start causing me problems."

Horatio paused for a moment contemplating what she said, He looked up at her, kissed her forehead again, and told her, "We can work this out, and there is no doubt in my mind about that. If we need to get you a surgery we will."

"You're not mad?" Becca asked as she looked at him shocked.

"Rebecca," He started as he lifted her head so that their eyes met. "This problem is not your fault, it's inevitable. It's not like you could have prevented it. We can get the surgery done and then we can start a family."

"I know Horatio, but the dead scar tissue is from where he stabbed me, maybe if I would have been stronger…" Her voice trailed off, "Then maybe we wouldn't be having this conversation right now."

"Becca, I know that you're angry, and I know that you're scared, but let's do it. Let's have the surgery, I'll be with you every step of the way, and like the doctor said, if we don't do it, it's going to cause problems down the road sweetheart. If it's the money you're worried about, don't I'll pay for it."

"Horatio no," Becca was standing now, "You have already given me the world. You've given me more than I've ever dreamed I'd have in my entire life. I could never ask that of you."

"Becca, listen, you are the most important person in my life. This surgery is for both of us," He told her as her grabbed her hand and gently got her to sit back down on the couch. "I need you to believe that. We have both told each other that we want a future together. Is that still what you want?" He asked her. He temporarily stopped breathing until her answer came.

"Yes Horatio, I want it more than life itself."

"Well then sweetheart, you have to think about the fact that these will be our children, and…well…I want to do this for you." He attempted a small smile but when he saw her distraught face it disappeared quickly.

"Why do you want to do this for me Horatio?" She asked.

He gently lifted her chin once again to look into her eyes. "Because…I love you." With that said they kissed passionately and when they pulled apart Becca had tears in her eyes.

"Horatio…that's the first time you told me that…I…I love you too," She breathed as Horatio caught her in another mind blowing kiss.

Rebecca then knew that everything would be ok because he loved her. She loved him more than the world, and they both knew that their bond of love would only get stronger yet.

**I hope you all enjoyed, please tell me what you think, I tried to make this one fluffy, and the next few will definitely be fluffy! Please Review and keep on reading! **


	16. Chapter 16: Maybe It's Time

**Hello again and sorry for such a late update, I have been so busy! However here is chapter sixteen. I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 16: Maybe It's Time**

Horatio was sitting in the waiting room of Dade Memorial. His head was spinning with excitement. It was four pm and he was waiting for her to come out of recovery. According to her doctor she did great during surgery, there were no problems, and she was ready to have a baby in a few months. They wanted her to take a few steps first before they tried, and that was very ok with both of them. They wanted to be sure this was what they wanted. Soon enough a nurse called his name and as he walked out into the hall he saw her. She was in a hospital bed and apparently the nurse was moving her to her room. Horatio bent down to her, grabbed her hand, kissed her forehead and moved her hair out of her face. Then, they moved her into her new room.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?" Horatio asked Becca.

"Sleepy, but thank you Horatio, how are you?"

"I'm glad you're alright."

"Me too, I was pretty scared goin in there. I've always hated surgery."

"Well…it's over now. Just relax and sleep sweetheart."

**Two Days Later**

They were finally home. They got out of the car and Horatio helped Becca into the house. She was tired and she needed to rest, and her incision hurt. Horatio on the other hand couldn't wait to get her home. He wanted her to relax. The hospital was definitely not her favorite place thanks to her ex-husband, but he wasn't going to talk about that now. Their lives were perfect. Everything was perfect. Two more months and they'd have a year together under their belt. It was great. It had taken the Becca quite some time to decide on the surgery. She was nervous something would go wrong and honestly, Horatio was too.

The two had put dinner behind them and were laying in bed when the phone had rang.

"Hello?" Rebecca answered.

"Hi, can I speak with Horatio please?" The woman on the other line had asked.

Becca who was too tired to question it at the time had handed him the phone and laid back down on his chest.

"This is Horatio,"

"Horatio its Julia, I need to tell you something."

"I thought we had an understanding that you would leave us alone."

"I never aborted our baby Horatio. We have a son."

Becca felt Horatio's heart speed up and she sat up on one arm and looked at him. He was clearly upset. He then left the room and shut the door behind him.

"What in the hell do you mean Julia?" Horatio was beyond angry. This woman lied to him over and over again and now she was telling him he has a sixteen year old child somewhere?

"We have a son, you should be happy."

"I'm not happy Julia, you lied to me." Horatio said as he texted Tripp.

"Check hospital records for Julia, said she has a baby?" Horatio texted, Tripp would know exactly what to do.

After the heated argument between the two ended Horatio went back into the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Horatio?" Rebecca questioned.

"She said we have a child together."

"Who?" Rebecca asked puzzled as she supportively put her hand on his shoulder.

"Julia, she said she never aborted our baby," He answered as he put his head in his hands.

"Oh baby, it'll be ok just give it some time to unravel. I'm sure-" Rebecca was cut off by Horatio's cell phone ringing.

"Horatio, it's Tripp. Julia never had a baby. Ever, there was no baby born to her, and no open cases with Child Protective Services. I'm sorry Horatio. I know how bad you've wanted a family," Tripp said over the phone to his friend feeling deep sadness for him.

"It's ok Tripp, I can have a family with the right person with nothing standing in our way," Horatio said as he hung up the phone and looked over at an almost asleep Becca.

Horatio told Becca the news and then laid in bed staring at the ceiling.

_Maybe its time now, maybe its time to get our life started. Maybe it's time we get married, start a family, and live happily ever after. Maybe its just time, but is she ready?_

_There was a baby, wrapped in a blanket; Rebecca wasn't sure what was going on inside her head. She didn't know anyone with a baby. She could tell it wasn't any of her nieces or nephews, so who was this baby? …Was it a future child of hers? Horatio's baby, their baby together? Was this some weird…vision to tell her to get going? That its time after all? Maybe it's time_

**Hey everyone, I just wanted to say sorry this chapter is so short. I kinda lost some inspiration, I hope you like it either way. In your opinion should I carry on with the story much longer? I was planning on going through a few big life events before I ended it, but I want to know what my viewers would like to see and maybe some ideas for the next few chapters. Thanks so much for being such a great audience. I couldn't do it with out you.**


	17. Chapter 17: Of Course I Will

**Hey, and welcome back to chapter 17 of Looking Into a Strangers Eyes. I hope you like it please read and review.**

**Chapter 17: Of Course I Will**

Becca was sitting on the exam room table at her doctors. Today had been six weeks since her surgery. Everything looked great. She was really ready to start a family. Horatio was too, but he really wanted to get married first. Becca's doctor was excited to see her, her body was definitely ready for a baby.

"Ok Bec," Dr. Rubin said, "When you decide you are ready to have a baby, or you are ready to start trying...," he said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a bottle of pills. "I want you to take these, they're prenatal vitamins, even if you aren't pregnant yet, most doctors recommend taking them three months before you actually get pregnant but I think it's fine if you don't take them that often. We need your body to be ready for when you do get pregnant. Second, have you thought about a c-section? I'm worried that may be what we'll have to do in your case," He told her.

"Why?" Rebecca asked him.

"Well we are worried about that incision when you give birth. That's why most moms who have already had c-sections have them again, we don't want it to reopen, it's very unlikely, but it could happen, and with the surgery being so recent, maybe it's for the best."

"The baby will still be fine though right?" Rebecca asked.

"Yep, and he or she won't have a cone head." The two laughed.

"That's good to know," Becca laughed.

Becca got home at around three. Horatio was off at five tonight which was nice. Sometimes it seemed like forever until he got home. She sometimes felt so needy, like he had to be there with her, she wondered if she crowded him too much. She definitely didn't want that, but these weren't the only think on Becca's mind.

_Tonight I'll tell him about the doctors, I'm really upset about this c-section thing, I mean either way it's still a family, but it makes me so upset that I won't be able to go through the whole natural labor thing. I know we'll make it work though. It always does._

Horatio got home that night, and once in the house he set his stuff down, and went to look for Becca. He found her out on the balcony on the phone with her mother. As soon as she saw him she waved and told her mom she'd call her back later.

"Hey," He greeted and kissed her.

"Hi," she smiled.

"So…how was today?" Horatio asked jumping to the point.

She sighed, "Not as planned but it wasn't bad," She looked out toward the ocean.

"What do you mean? Is everything ok?" Horatio asked worriedly.

"I'm fine; my doctor said everything looks great. He gave me a bottle of prenatal vitamins he wants me to take a few months before we start trying to get pregnant. He also told me that because of the surgery incision that I'd probably have to have a c-section unless I wanted to wait awhile, and even then he still may want to do a c-section. I just can't wait much longer. I'm ready now," She told him truthfully.

"What if we wait a half of a month? Two weeks. We'll be together for a year."

"I mean I don't really have a choice right?" she laughed sarcastically, "I was doing ok for awhile, now it's like the feelings are back and it's stronger than ever. I just want to be a mom. All my friends are having kids, my family, they all have kids. I don't."

Horatio looked at her, "Two weeks sweetheart, two weeks. Start taking the vitamins, get yourself ready for this. Sweetheart, are you sure you aren't rushing yourself?"

"Horatio I've never wanted anything more in my life. Do you think I'm not ready? Are you not ready? I don't want to do something you're not right beside me on." She told him.

"I'm definitely ready Bec; I'm just worried that you may not be."

"I am ready. I'm almost positive. I want to be a mother, to feel a baby kick inside me, to wake up at all hours of the night, to have a little person call me mommy, to have someone who depends on me. I want the memories everyone else has the privilege of remembering," She revealed to him honestly. "Maybe I want that for us."

"Maybe I want that for us too sweetheart," he told her as he kissed her forehead and then grabbed her hand and led her into their home.

**Two weeks Later**

It had been two weeks. Their one year anniversary was finally today. For both of them the last twelve months had been a journey. They'd had their up's and down's. That was normal in a relationship, they were learning that they're going to make their mistakes, find out how much each others heart can take. They were learning how to love, learning how to try, and most importantly, they were learning what it was like to live normal, to live with someone they knew wouldn't break their heart.

The night of their one year anniversary, Horatio went to the bathroom, and Rebecca went outside to the balcony, the wind blowing in her hair, she was so excited it was finally like her life was falling into place. Horatio came up behind her and handed her a gift bag.

"Happy one year anniversary Rebecca," He told her as he kissed the back of her neck.

"Horatio I didn't get you anything," She told him as she almost turned around.

"In a few months we'll be starting a family," He told her, "That's enough of a gift sweetheart."

She opened the gift bag, and pulled out a pacifier holder, "What's this," she laughed, "encouragement? Or good luck."

"Keep going," Horatio laughed.

She pulled the pacifier holder all the way out of the bag, and at the end, was a ring. She covered her mouth.

Horatio wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple, "Will you marry me Rebecca?"

She turned around in his arms with tears in her eyes, "Of course I will," She hugged him.

Horatio then carried her off and into their bedroom; the rest of the night was history.

**Thanks for reading! Please Review, I know this has been way way way overdue! I hope you like it, and more will definitely come soon! Baby Caines soon to come?**


End file.
